<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>looking out for you by naeleon_enthusiast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249823">looking out for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naeleon_enthusiast/pseuds/naeleon_enthusiast'>naeleon_enthusiast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting &amp; Messaging, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Texting, Trans Celestia Ludenberg, Trans Male Character, Trans Naegi Makoto, daiya cant ride cuz of his injury so mondo is still the leader, daiya only suffered an injury, mentions of abuse, might throw some references in here, why r tags so hard what</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naeleon_enthusiast/pseuds/naeleon_enthusiast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>shawty idk yet its just like a texting thing with some actual writing🙁🤚‼️ i’ll change this once i actually start writing dwdw😁🙏‼️ also i’ve never written a fic before this is gonna be a bad idea i know it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Fukawa Touko, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ogami Sakura, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg/Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. byakuya ruins naeleon date🙄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>USERNAMES<br/>togami ~ greasy balls<br/>yasuhiro ~ crystal balls 🔮 <br/>leon ~ based balls <br/>sayaka ~ miku<br/>makoto ~ bouncy balls<br/>celeste ~ big titty goth gf<br/>kyoko ~ sherlock<br/>mondo ~ biker balls<br/>chihiro ~ gender enby<br/>kiyotaka ~ gay gay homosexual gay<br/>sakura ~ strong gf<br/>hifumi ~ hentai artist<br/>toko ~ tsundere<br/>aoi ~ big titty swimmer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[<span class="u"><em>Saturday, 11:37 pm</em></span>]</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>[Yasuhiro Hagakure made a groupchat]</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>[Yasuhiro Hagakure added Makoto Naegi, Byakuya Togami, Leon Kuwata, and others]</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>[Yasuhiro Hagakure named the groupchat “hot gay steamy sex”]</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Byakuya Togami: What is this?</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>[Yasuhiro changed Byakuya Togami’s name to “greasy balls”]</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>greasy balls: my “balls” aren’t greasy.</p>
<p>Leon Kuwata: ur balls r greasy</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>[Yasuhiro Hagakure changed their name to “crystal balls”]</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>[Yasuhiro Hagakure changed 12 names]</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>gay gay homosexual gay: Hello everyone!!! 😊</p>
<p>biker balls: what the fuck is this</p>
<p>bouncy balls: oh hey guys!</p>
<p>gay gay homosexual gay: Everyone, it is almost 12 A.M. Please go to sleep!!</p>
<p>based balls: aren’t u and mondo hanging out? i doubt you guys will sleep tonight lmao</p>
<p>biker balls: THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN</p>
<p>crystal balls: LEON RUNDNSUSD</p>
<p>biker balls: fag</p>
<p>based balls: WOAH</p>
<p>gay gay homosexual gay: MONDO!!</p>
<p>biker balls: I CAN RECLAIM IT CALM DOWN</p>
<p>based balls: LMAOAOAO</p>
<p>gay gay homosexual gay: Mondo and I are going to bed, you all should aswell.</p>
<p>based balls: it’s saturday</p>
<p>gay gay homosexual gay: and?</p>
<p>based balls: hey koto, wanna hang out for a bit</p>
<p>bouncy balls: yeah! can byakuya come too?</p>
<p>based balls: yeah sure, meet at ur dorm?</p>
<p>bouncy balls: mhm!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. guide thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☁️ - chat switch</p><p>☀️ - pov switch</p><p>❄️ - timeskip</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i’ll probably post the next chapter tonight😍🙌‼️</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okok this was short but there will be more so😍🙏‼️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>